


First Time

by Su_Do_Nim



Series: Lesbians of the Temple [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Breast Sucking, Caught, Clothed Sex, Consensual, Cunnilingus, Erotica, F/F, Face-Sitting, Jedi, Jedi Temple, Lesbian Sex, Meditation, Oral Sex, Orgasm, POV Third Person, Peeping, Porn, Pubic Hair, Science Fiction, Series, Sex, Sparring, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, breast groping, female cum, green skin, mirilian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su_Do_Nim/pseuds/Su_Do_Nim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jedi apprentice Barriss Offee has her first time with her master, Luminara Unduli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I was dissappointed in how little lesbian erotica involving Barriss there was on this site, so I decided to contribute. 
> 
> This work contains graphic descrptions of sexual acts between two fictional women. If, relative to your local laws, you are too young to read sexually explict content, are disturbed by sexually explict content, or avoid sexually explict content for any other reason, then I ask you to not read this story. 
> 
> If you are put off or offended by the pairing of these characters then I ask that you express your opinion politely, or not at all.

Barriss Offee strode through the Jedi temple. The immense halls dwarfed all who passed through them. As she went along she walked by other members of the order: younglings, padawans, knights, masters, and even counselors. The young Mirilian woman nodded to and acknowledged those who greeted her as she passed. There were many friends and associates but she had a more important responsibility to attend at the moment. She was on her way to a meditation session with her master, Luminara Unduli. 

She knew that her first loyalty was to the order, her second was to her master. She always did her very best to please master Unduli. It filled Barriss with such a sense of pride and accomplishment when her master displayed great satisfaction with her performance. Barriss' goal in life was to progress through the ranks of the Jedi order so that she could contribute to making the galaxy a better place. While this was what her life dream was, her day-to-day purpose was to seek commendation from her master. 

My, what a warm feeling it gave her when Unduli smiled at her in approval. To know that she had performed to the satisfaction of such a disciplined Jedi. Of course, not every attempt by Barriss was met with success. Failure was a large part of learning and it came often. Unduli would always correct Barriss, but never harshly. She was compassionate and patient, but stern. And this is what made her such an effective and model mentor. Barriss wouldn't trade the opportunity to train under her for the world. 

Barriss arrived at the chamber that she was expected to meet master Unduli in. It was in a quiet and relatively inactive section of the temple. She opened the door to find the older Mirilian seated, cross-legged in the center of the room on a mat, facing Barriss with her eyes closed. 

"Good afternoon, apprentice." She greeted Barriss.

Barriss crossed the threshold into the room and the door closed behind her. She bowed to her superior. "Good afternoon to you as well, master." Barriss strode up to Luminara and sat on the mat facing her. Barriss' black skirt pooled around her seated form, much like the brown skirt of her master. 

"During today's meditation, I want you to contemplate improvisation. Think about how you can never truly be prepared for every situation, but by utilizing the force as well as your own instinct, you can adapt and overcome nearly any challenge." 

Luminara exhaled deeply and Barriss followed suit. She cleared her mind of everything but her master's lesson. Tapping into the force, she relaxed and reached a meditative state. She felt the world around her: the serenity of the temple, the activity of the city, and even so far as the disturbing effect that the war had on the force.

She sat like this for some time. Only breathing, feeling, and pondering. 

Suddenly, Barriss felt a more urgent disturbance. It was near. Both in time... and proximity...

Barriss ignited and brought up her lightsaber in a horizontal block just in time to protect her from a downward-slashing blade.

Luminara was now standing on her mat, stance wide with her hands griping the hilt of the saber resting against Barriss'. She had moved with such swiftness that Barriss only had had time to raise her own defense; she was still seated on her mat. 

With a quick flick, Barriss swept Luminara's blade far enough away to allow herself to spin into a combat stance. 

"Is this the kind of improvisation to which you referred, master?" A smirk adorning her face.

"Perhaps." Luminara replied slyly. 

They then engaged. Lightsabers revolving with expertise. Attack and counter. Stab and parry. The dim room was illuminated with the rapid dance of green versus blue blades. Back and forth they traded roles as offensive and defensive duellers. 

Initially Barriss had easy enough a time battling, but the fight wore on and she grew tired. Her breaths had been calm and consistent in the beginning, but she was starting to pant. She did her best to conceal it. It would not be to her favor to inform her sparring adversary that she was being worn down. 

She was getting hot too. Intense activity in a closed room in these robes heated her up very soon. She swung a particularly heavy slash to knock Luminara back. When her master was forced back, she capitalized on the opportunity. She leapt back, maximizing the distance between them, and hurriedly removed what she could. She discarded her cowl and exterior robes. She reengaged wearing her bandana, long-sleeve top, and skirt. It wasn't a significant improvement, but she had less weight on her and her head was more exposed to what little airflow there might be.

On her approach she noticed that Luminara's chest seemed to be heaving slightly. Her master was beginning to tire as well. Still, Luminara could keep up this pace longer than Barriss could. 

They continued their duel. Luminara's spinning set her skirt and headdress a-twirl. Barriss was reaching the point where her sweat was distracting. The heat was tugging at her focus. She saw that her master too was perspiring, but again, not as excessively as her. 

She had to end this. Disarm her master, or knock her off balance, or something. It wouldn't be much longer before Luminara did so to her.

Improvise.

Barriss decided to attempt something that she wasn't all too familiar with. When she had the opportunity she impacted her master's blade so that Luminara would've been left slightly off-balance to Barriss' right. Barriss then rolled to the right so that she could come into a kneeling position and attack her master's right side, which would've been exposed. 

Barriss didn't execute the move with enough accuracy and Luminara was too fast. Barriss was caught in the kneeling position, lightsaber poised to swing, with Luminara's blade leveled at her throat. In real combat this would've left Barriss at her opponent's mercy. Luckily, this was a relatively-forgiving sparring session. 

Luminara smiled at her apprentice's creativity and withdrew her blade. She replaced it on her belt and offered a hand to help Barriss up. "You nearly had me, Barriss."

"Nearly is no good in the real world." Barriss chided herself, still breathing heavily. She tucked away her own blade before accepting her master's hand. She stood and bowed deeply to her superior. She wiped the plentiful sweat from her forehead. Luminara nodded her head to return the gesture.

"Don't be so critical of your own performance. Few apprentices can come so close to besting their master. Never the less, there is plenty of opportunity for improvement, but at a latter time." Barriss noticed that her master was doing her best to conceal her own panting. "You are dismissed from my lesson for the day."

They bowed to each other once more. While Barriss went to retrieve her discarded garments, Luminara went to collect and stow the meditation mats. Barriss turned from gathering her hood to see her master bent over, facing away. This pose exposed Luminara's shapely rear to Barriss without her noticing. 

Barriss initially felt embarrassed but found herself entranced by the shape of her master's backside showing through her skirt. Luminara was only bent over for a moment but Barriss spent every second of it with her attention held firmly by the toned ass. Luminara stood with the mats under her arm to find her apprentice looking rather rattled and blushing. 

Barriss broke from her trance before the situation could grow more awkward. She hurriedly left the chamber, leaving Luminara mildly confused. Luminara hadn't realized that she had just inadvertently placed her rear on display for her apprentice. 

•••

Barriss walked down the temple's halls once more. This time with a brisk pace and a disturbed expression. She stopped in an alcove between two columns and a wall; out of sight. She took a moment to catch her breath. It was not the speed-walking that had winded her. Ever since she left her master's practice room she had been holding her breath. 

Staring at her master's ass? What was that?! Luminara was her idol and master. Barriss couldn't be looking at her like that. It was completely intolerable. Her master was to be treated and viewed with the utmost respect. Not gawked at like an exotic dancer.

Barriss was panicking slightly. Had her Luminara noticed? Did she know what Barriss had done? If she did then why didn't she say anything? Had she exposed herself intentionally as a test for Barriss? 

... Did she do it FOR Barriss?...

"No! Shut up! What a stupid idea!" Barriss scolded herself intensely and internally. She was frightened and confused about these thoughts and feelings. Perhaps she should go to Luminara and apologize. If her master had noticed then this would be the appropriate choice. If this was a test then this would likely be the way to pass it. 

Barriss decided that the safest and most mature choice would be to confess and apologize. It's what her master would've wanted. She took a deep breath and composed herself. She left the alcove, headed back toward the chamber. 

Arriving at the chamber, Barriss found that her master had already left. A couple of Jedi were conversing not too far from the room. Barriss decided to ask if they had seen which way Master Unduli had gone. They said that they had seen her heading in the general direction of the living chambers. Barriss thanked them and made a beeline for this region of the temple. 

•••

Barriss knocked on the door to Luminara's living chambers. There was no response but Barriss felt a presence inside the apartment. She used the force to bypass the door's lock, letting herself into the room. This matter was urgent to her.

The residence was fairly large compared to most in the temple. It had a bedroom, washroom, and primary living space. She heard the sound of water running coming from the bedroom. Barriss stepped inside and knocked on the frame. No response but there was somebody in the connected washroom. If her master hadn't heard her then she definitely should have felt Barriss' presence; especially if she was trespassing. 

But no, Barriss made it to the door to the washroom without any acknowledgement of her presence. Barriss decide to tread carefully at the peculiarity of the situation. The sound of running water was louder, coming through the gap in the washroom door. Barriss stealthily moved her head to gaze through the gap. Perhaps it wasn't her master inside and that was why she hadn't been noticed.

No. It was her master. 

Inside the washroom Barriss could see Luminara Unduli, undressing. Lumina had removed her headdress and skirt, exposing her black hair pulled into a bun at the back of her head, and black leggings, respectively. She must've been preparing to bathe. She was now undoing the ties at her waist. Once undone she dropped her trousers to her ankles, revealing her olive-green legs and underwear. It was a basic piece of clothing; a white, nondescript undergarment worn by many female members of the order. However, it was wet with the sweat from her sparring with Barriss. The area on the bottom was dark, where her legs had rubbed against each other during the combat. 

Barriss saw Luminara now begin to remove her top; the robes that covered her torso. She removed them layer-by-layer until there was only the bottommost piece besides her bra. It was a beige, sleeveless shirt that barely reached her shoulders.

All this time Barriss sat in the doorway, stunned. She was paralyzed by what she saw before her. She saw more of her master now than she ever thought she would. It gave her a strange sensation of excitement and anxiety. She breathed shallowly and quietly. The heat from her duel was renewed with the heat of her excitement. Strangest of all, she was getting wet watching this. Without understanding of reason, Barriss was sexually excited by the show she was attending. The lewdness of seeing her superior undress was a different and - unbeknownst to her yet - attractive experience. One hand unconsciously rubbed the insides of her thighs. The other pressed gently to her mouth. 

Luminara grabbed the bottom of her beige shirt and began to pull it up, removing it. Barriss leaned forward in anticipation as the line of exposure approached Luminara's breasts. The bottoms of Luminara's bra came into view and Barriss gasped.

"BLAST." She thought.

Luminara released the hem of her shirt and whipped toward the door with the same speed that she had demonstrated during the sparring session. Her arms raised defensively to the source of the sound. "Who's there?" She inquired. The gap in the door was too narrow for anyone away from the door to see through. 

Now was the time for Barriss to make a critical decision. Take her chances running away without getting caught, or own-up to her violation of her master's privacy. 

Having seen the speed that Luminara was capable of, Barriss didn't like the odds of escaping in a chase. She drew herself up, and pressed the button to open the sliding door the rest of the way. 

Luminara was smashed with a wave of confusion at the sight of her apprentice standing outside her washroom. Barriss stood there, shoulders slouched and head hung with shame. Luminara relaxed from her defensive stance. "Barriss? What are you doing in my chambers?"

"Master, a thousand pardons. I did not wish to intrude upon your privacy." Barriss pleaded.

"Why were you standing outside my washroom? How long have you been there?"

"Master, I beg that you'll forgive me. I entered your residence because I urgently needed to speak with you and you were not responding to my calling out to you." Barriss began to ramble. "I was worried, and needed to apologize, and-"

Luminara raised a hand to stop Barriss' flustered explanation. "Shh. I'd have a better understanding of your explanation if you'd present it more calmly."  
Luminara's tone was calming, but stern.

Barriss took a moment to organize her story. "Today at the end of your lesson, I looked at you in a way shames me as a member of the Jedi order, and as your apprentice. I panicked at the moment but later decided that it would be best to apologize." Barriss lowered herself to her knees and bowed her head. "I give you my deepest, most sincere, most remorseful apologies, master. I am sorry for gazing upon you in way so inappropriate for any Jedi. I regret my actions and swear to never do so again." Barriss kept her head lowered through the entire apology.

Luminara continued to stare down at her apprentice with the same disapproving look. It was plain that Barriss was deeply sorry for her misdeed. But Barriss was always rational. It was unlikely that she would be so remorseful unless it was appropriate for her crime. 

"This doesn't explain why you did not make your presence known to me. What were you doing outside my washroom?" Luminara pressed.

It took all of Barriss' willpower to force herself to admit it. "Master, I was doing the same; gazing upon you once more in that offensive way." 

Luminara was internally taken aback by this. Barriss enjoyed watching her undress? This was not the side of her that Luminara knew. Barriss was always so well-behaved and polite; doing what she was told and never showing the slightest sign of disrespect. Luminara then reminded herself of Barriss' age. Barriss was so mature that Luminara often forgot that she was still quite young. Of course she was curious about this sort of thing. It was only natural that she would seek to learn more on the subject. The lifestyle of the Jedi did not allow for that kind of bond to be formed with anyone. So Barriss would never have been allowed to explore this part of life.

Luminara then felt pity for Barriss. Having to learn the hard way that this kind of experience was not the Jedi way. Luminara herself had never been a fan of the rule, but had accepted it, and had no trouble abiding by it. 

And, truth be told, part of Luminara was flattered that Barriss had looked upon her body with such adoration. Maybe even a little more than flattered... She had grown close to Barriss and enjoyed the respect and admiration dispensed by her apprentice. She trusted Barriss and repaid her respect. 

Perhaps she had already formed one of the bonds that the order disapproved of. Perhaps she was willing to take it further. Perhaps she was prepared to bend the rules...

Luminara finally responded. "You are a young woman caught in a turbulent point in your life. You were naturally curious and sought to expand your knowledge. I see little reason for apologies." 

Barriss looked up in surprise at this response. While she had been afraid of what her master's reprimand would be, this response caught her even more off guard. Now she really had no idea what to expect.

Luminara gently lifted Barriss by the shoulders. "I have trained you for some time now, Barriss. I have cultivated your skills as best I could and you have grown - and will continue to grow - into a good-spirited woman." Luminara stepped up to Barriss and embraced her. "I know that you would never treat me with malevolence nor disrespect. I am appreciative of this. I am appreciative of you." She pulled back just far enough to look into Barriss' eyes. There was some fear and confusion in them, but also delight at what she was hearing. 

Luminara placed her thumb and forefinger on Barriss' chin. She inclined her apprentice's head and pressed her lips against the other pair.

Electric. That is what it felt like to Barriss when Luminara kissed her. It was a fantastic sensation, being held by the one she loved most. Both of their eyes' closed, enjoying the moment. 

Luminara eventually pulled back. Barriss' eyes opened dreamily. They hovered half open. Deep-blue eyes stared into each other. "Thank you, master." Barriss leaned forward and reestablished the connection of their mouths. This time they went further. 

Lips parted and Luminara's tongue slipped into Barriss' mouth. Oh my, how great that felt. She pushed her own tongue past the other into Luminara's mouth. They tasted each other. Their tongues danced and their lips revolved against each other. 

Their hands were not still during this. Luminara caressed Barriss' shoulders, back, and upper-arms. Barriss returned the favor by running her hands along Luminara's sides, hips, and outer-thighs; even reaching back to grasp that firm rear that had captivated her earlier. Luminara's hands glided over Barriss' robe while Barriss' hands tantalized Luminara's exposed skin. Gentle olive-green fingers skimming smooth, olive-green skin.

When the pulled apart for breath, trails of saliva kept them connected. Barriss greedily licked Luminara's lips to claim the traces of her master's flavour. Neither of them said anything as they panted and stared at each other. 

Luminara dragged a hand down Barriss' form; from the shoulder, down the chest, caressing a clothed breast, traversing Barriss' abdomen, then hooking under to gently clasp Barriss' pubic mound. Barriss' breath hitched when the hand rested against her most private area.

Luminara felt the moisture in her hand. Even through underwear, a bodysuit, and skirt, Barriss' nectar managed to make Luminara's palm slick. 

"You continue to surprise me with how eager you are for this." Luminara commented. 

Barriss only bit her lip to suppress the moan that Luminara's grip inspired in her. 

Luminara began to rub her hand, back and forth, over Barriss' clothed genitals. She pulled her hand backward, moving up toward Barriss' navel, then forward again with her fingers wrapping underneath and moving towards Barriss' ass.

It was a very short time before Barriss was breathing heavily, sweating profusely, and enjoying every minute of it. Her liquid excitement continued to bleed through her clothes. Luminara's swift hand spread the fluid, moistening the all of the material within the vicinity of Barriss' privates. 

Barriss felt euphoric. Her master, the person that she cared most deeply for, was giving her the greatest pleasures that she had yet experienced. It was like living out a dream that she had never known she had. Feeling the firm pressure of Luminara's hand against her own pubic mound. Feeling the slick sliding - over and back - across her soaked genitalia. Overwhelming.

Luminara was as captivated in the moment as Barriss was. She stood with her left hand on Barriss' cheek and her right both supporting and pleasuring Barriss. She had to support Barriss because the pleasure was sapping the younger Mirilian's strength to stand. As her hand pumped in and out from between her apprentice's legs, Luminara was sure that she was doing this right. Barriss' gasping breaths and desperate moans alluded to this.

Luminara slowed her rubbing to a stop and retracted her hand. Barriss was clearly disappointed by the break in her bliss. Luminara turned Barriss around and lead her to the bed. They couldn't effectively proceed and remain standing. If this were to continue then it would be preferable to do so with more convenient support. Barriss had been struggling to gather the strength to stay upright as it was. 

Luminara sat Barriss on the edge of the bed and placed herself adjacently. Since this was likely the most inactive that they were going to be, Luminara took the opportunity to undress Barriss. She started by removing her apprentice's headwear. 

She undid Barriss' cowl, displaying the girl's hair, kept orderly under a bandana-like piece. Next she set to shedding Barriss' top. Luminara unfastened Barriss' black, long-sleeve shirt. Under this Barriss wore a tunic. Luminara lifted it over Barriss' head and discarded it. The only item left on Barriss' torso was a series of wrappings that meshed together to cover her breasts. Luminara could see two points, one centered on each breast, poking through. 

Luminara adored the sight. Even without being fully exposed, Barriss' chest was a sight to behold. The breasts were average of someone Barriss' age but they were pert. The protruded nearly straight out from her chest. The wrappings produced a fair length of cleavage. The divide was deep and moderately long, but not wide; the sides of each breast kissing the twin. 

Luminara raised her left hand to Barriss' chest; wrapping her fingers around the outside and eclipsing the nipple with her thumb. Her grip was gentle, not squeezing. She rotated her hand along the outside of the breast while gyrating the nipple with her thumb.

Barriss took a very sharp inhale. She bit her lip hard at the sensation emanating from her bosom. 

While her left hand did this, Luminara swept Barriss' bare gut with her right hand; moisturizing it with her still-wet hand. She moved it further down, fingers leading toward Barriss' crotch. Her hand continued southward. She slipped her fingertips under Barriss' skirt's waistline, allowing for the rest of the hand to pass under the material. 

Through the delightful feeling in her chest, Barriss noticed her master's creeping hand, bypassing all layers that concealed her from the waist down. She eagerly anticipated what was to follow. 

Luminara felt pubic hair on her approach to Barriss' cunt. She didn't shave, in the life of a Jedi there was little reason to, aside from bodily maintenance. She felt the nub of Barriss' clitoral hood then the slick valley where the sides of her vulva met. The whole of her mound coated with hair. Luminara held her hand here and ran her middle finger along the length of Barriss' vulva. Barriss shuddered and moaned in response. Luminara repeated this several times more while applying pressure with the finger. 

Slowly, Luminara's finger wiggled into Barriss' cunt, going deeper as she continued her efforts. By now Barriss' hymen had relaxed due to the stimulation, thus leaving Luminara clear to continue. Her finger proceeded to work deeper still into Barriss' genitals. Barriss was writhing and breathing huskily under her master's wonderful touch. Eventually Luminara couldn't go any further with her hand limiting the finger's depth. She placed the rest of her fingers around Barriss' pubic mound, gripping her as she had earlier when she was rubbing Barriss. 

Luminara now flexed her middle finger, moving it around inside Barriss. After giving the tight cunt enough time to adjust to the finger's diameter, Luminara began to work her ring finger in as well. She was patient, giving Barriss time to adjust to the increased volume that occupied her orifice. The lubrication of Barriss' soaked genitals accelerated the process. Barriss gave a lengthy moan. "Ahhhhhhhhhnnn."

Once Luminara had both fingers fully inserted, she hooked them, fingering the roof of Barriss' vaginal cavity. The juices leaking from Barriss coated Luminara's hand and drenched the bed beneath her. Luminara moved her fingers around, searching... 

Barriss suddenly gave a loud gasp and lurched forward, wrapping around Luminara with her arms that had previously been supporting her. Luminara had found her mark. She moved her fingers back to the spot where they had been when Barriss reacted. 

Barriss jolted again. "Ohhhhhhhhoooooooo." She groaned. Luminara continued to finger this hypersensitive spot, raising more of a reaction out of Barriss. 

Barriss continued to moan and writhe under the assault on this delicate region. She was nearing the edge now. Such lengthy pleasuring from Luminara had set her up for a large release. She needed it NOW. 

"Rub- rub my- my- my clit," It was an utter struggle for Barriss to speak between the rapid breaths and the bliss of the sensations. "That's- all- all I- ne- need."

Luminara didn't break pace. "How do you know that this will get you there?"  
Barriss didn't have the breath to supply the response. "Have you touched yourself before, Barriss?" Barriss nodded. No reason to hide the fact from her master if she was being fingered by her.

Luminara was mildly surprised to learn this. Nevertheless, she wanted to give her apprentice as much pleasure as possible. Luminara pressed the heel of her hand against Barriss' clitoral hood. She massaged the nub while continuing to the move her fingers around in Barriss' crotch.

The immense amount of euphoria that Barriss was experiencing was elevated further when her master added clitoral stimulation to the cocktail of thrills. 

Barriss stood at the edge of her peak now. She couldn't stand the feeling of being fingered and groped by her lovely master. Her she was nearly moaning continuously now. "Ahhhh, ahhnnnnn, gah, ahhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhh."

Finally, Barriss climaxed. 

She fell backward into Luminara's bed, legs tensing so much that they pressed against the side of the bed to arch her back into the air. The muscles in the rest of her body contracted too. Her arms pushed into the mattress and her fingers grabbed desperately at the sheets. Her toes curled. Her head thrown back with a shriek of euphoria, eyes shut tight. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

All the while Luminara was still knuckle-deep in Barriss' genitals. She was still working her fingers against Barriss' weak spot, prolonging the orgasm for as long as possible. 

Nectar poured from Barriss' cunt onto Luminara's hand, dousing it with the transparent fluid. As Barriss continued, more and more flowed over Luminara's hand. She could feel the walls of Barriss' orifice clenching around her fingers, forbidding them from leaving. The already soaked crotch of Barriss' underwear and skirt were now sopping wet; saturated with Barriss' vaginal fluid. The loud, long moan of Barriss' peak was music to Luminara's ears. It got her even more aroused. 

Barriss eventually stopped moaning and her body relaxed. She lay on the bed in her sweat-and-cum-soaked underwear and skirt. Luminara still sat on the edge of the bed with her hand buried under her apprentice's skirt. Luminara now pulled her hand up and out from under this apparel. Her cum-drenched hand trailing the sticky juice from where it had emerged. Luminara gazed and her hand. Her olive-green skin was covered in a shiny layer of the nectar. She inserted her middle and ring fingers into her own mouth. 

She tasted Barriss. The potent flavor filled her mouth. Her tongue danced around her fingers; removing and savoring every drop. 

During this Barriss lie panting on the bed. Her body occasionally flinching in the aftermath of the orgasm. The pleasure that she had just experienced was grander than any sensation that she had ever experienced. Far grander. She had masturbated in the past and even climaxed, but that level of sensation paled in comparison to the earth-shattering orgasm she had just experienced.

It had left her drained. She had no strength to so much as sit up. She was battling to even remain conscious. It had taxed her body to keep up with the thrill produced by her master. She could hardly think straight whilst coming down from her high. 

When she finally managed to assemble complex thoughts again, she thought of how lucky she was that her master was so affectionate towards her. Before this had begun, Luminara could've simply punished Barriss for thinking of her master so lewdly. Instead, Luminara had been understanding, comforted her, and given her a spectacular experience. She loved her master. 

Barriss opened her eyes as she felt Luminara adjusting her. Luminara centered her on the bed and proped her head up with a pillow. She then straddled Barriss' thighs and laid her body atop Barriss'. Luminara was pressing her body down against her apprentice's. Her covered breasts smooshing against Barriss' belly. 

Luminara's bosom was perky. Her breasts, too, protruded with little to no sag. Narrow cleavage formed between the orbs that brushed lightly together. They were, in nearly every way, a mimic of Barriss' own breasts, with one clear distinction; they were larger. Luminara had a more matured body so naturally her bust was more developed. Her aroused nipples poked through her bra, tickling Barriss' gut. 

Barriss may have been robbed of her strength when she came, but she was rapidly regaining it in anticipation of continuing the love-making with such an attractive woman. 

Luminara reached up to caress her palms over Barriss' clothed breasts. This wasn't good enough for Barriss. She pulled her chest-wrappings up, over her head. Luminara looked over the beautiful bust. Darker-green peaks rested atop the olive-coloured orbs. They were just as pert without the support of a bra. Magnificent.

Luminara lowered her lips to Barriss' nipple and kissed it. Barriss shivered at the teasing contact. Luminara kissed the other nipple as well, just brushing her lips over. She went a step further. She let out her tongue and flicked the very tip of Barriss' breast. Barriss yipped at this, much to her master's enjoyment. Luminara now used more of her tongue on the nipples, dragging it along Barriss' areolae. 

"Mmm." Barriss groaned in pleasure. She shifted under Luminara. Luminara kept switching back and forth between breasts, giving them equal attention. She continued her steady progression of levels of stimulation. She took Barriss' nipples in her mouth -one at a time - and sucked, pulling on the green nubs. 

"Ahhhhh!" Barriss released a cry of ecstasy. She could feel Luminara's tongue playing with her muzzle-trapped breast. The erotic sensations in her bosom had Barriss growing wet again. 

Luminara eventually slowed her pace and stopped. She pulled her head away from Barriss' chest; saliva trailing between her lips and Barriss' slick nipple. Luminara's work left a thick sheen over Barriss' areolae and the flesh surrounding. Barriss still felt tingling. 

Luminara had been very worked up by the love-making thus far. Seeing Barriss' gorgeous chest, fingering her apprentice, watching her student shriek with the ecstasy of the climax that she had induced; she couldn't hold-out any longer. She needed to be pleasured too, and she relished the idea of Barriss being the one to do it. She found her apprentice to be extremely attractive; both for her character and body. 

She rolled onto her back between Barriss' legs to remove the garment covering her sex. Barriss could see the dark, damp patch at the crotch of the underwear. She was no longer sure that the moisture was from sweat. Barriss noted the long, transparent string tying Lumiara's genitals to the damp splotch as she removed the apparel. She also saw that her master, too, had pubic hair. However, Luminara shaved so that there was only one wild patch above her opening. Luminara slid the wet underwear off of her ankles and tossed it aside. She rolled back forward and placed one leg on either side of Barriss again. She rose so that she was on both knees straddling her apprentice. 

Luminara leaned forward to support herself with her arms which she planted above Barriss' shoulders. She stole a kiss before lowering her pubic mound onto Barriss' lower belly. She dragged her pelvis forward, smearing a line of her juices along the middle of Barriss' abdomen. She ground her cunt against Barriss' smooth skin, finding the bliss in the friction between her vulva and clitoris, and Barriss.

Luminara lifted herself clear of Barriss as her pelvis reached Barriss' breasts. She shifted so that her sex was directly above Barriss' face, mere centimeters separating them.

Barriss stared up at the glistening orifice above her. Her nostrils were filled with her master's private scent. The strong fragrance served to increase her own arousal. She stared with her mouth agape, deeply taking in and expelling the aroma. A drop of the thick fluid from Luminara's eager cunt fell past Barriss' lips, landing on her tongue. She closed her mouth and savored the flavour. 

Luminara smirked at Barriss' apparent enjoyment of her essence. She was finished waiting. She lowered herself onto Barriss' face and gradually let Barriss take more of her weight. She didn't want to crush her apprentice. "Oh." Luminara exhaled as Barriss' mouth pushed past her own lips. 

Luminara's genitalia enveloped Barriss' mouth and chin. Her legs straddled Barriss' head; a voluptuous green thigh on either side of her face. Luminara's taut ass touched the top of Barriss' chest. She could see Luminara's black pubic hair right in front her eyes. Looking past she saw her master's pleading face staring back at her. 

Barriss puckered and wiggled her lips between Luminara's labia. Luminara gasped and groaned at the initial stimulation. "Ohhhhhh." 

Barriss instinctively wrapped her arms around Luminara's thighs; firmly keeping her in place. Barriss extended her tongue and dragged it along Luminara's cunt. Luminara doubled over. "AHHHHAAHHhhhhhhhmmmm." Cutting off her moan with pursed lips. 

Barriss continued to lap at her master's genitals, eliciting more nectar to flow out. The amount of liquid flowing combined with Barriss' nodding motion spread the thick, transparent juice over her muzzle, reaching as high as the sides of her slim nose.

Barriss had Luminara moaning with ecstasy. "Ohhhhhhhhhhh, Barriss." Hearing her name uttered so erotically by the one she held dearest was a pleasure of its own for Barriss. Knowing that she was creating such euphoric sensations in her master was overwhelming for Barriss. As mentioned, Barriss sought to please Luminara on a daily basis; but now, to be pleasing her like this...

Barriss added prodding to the routine with her tongue. Penetrating deeper and touching more with her mouth. 

"Barriss, keep- Ah! Keep going. Oooo." Luminara was thoroughly enjoying every second. Barriss' albeit inexperienced tongue was magical in her crotch. Causing pleasure so raw that it obstructed her awareness of other things. For example, Luminara wasn't aware that she was gyrating her pelvis to add to the stimulation. 

Barriss licked in all directions; vertically, horizontally, diagonally. She thrust her tongue in and out of Luminara's vaginal orifice. Later, she threw in some more unusual means of stimulation. She nibbled at labia. She pulled back slightly and blew on Luminara's cunt. 

This drove Luminara wild. She vigorously ground against Barriss' face. The was shrieking in ecstasy. "BARRISS! YES! MORE! OHHHH BY THE FORCE, DON'T STOP! AAAAAAAGG!" 

They both knew that she had to be at the precipice of her climax. Barriss wanted desperately to push her over the edge. She moved her right hand away from Luminara's thigh. She placed her palm against Luminara's pubic area with her thumb on her clit. Barriss pulled the clitoral hood back, exposing the highly-sensitive nub. She rubbed her thumb back and forth quickly but lightly. She didn't want to overstimulate the clitoris. 

It was a euphoric overload. Luminara's genitals were being stimulated by Barriss past the point of no return. She dug her hands into the part of Barriss' hair that was exposed and yanked, burying Barriss' face deeper into her genitals.

"YES BARRISS YES! I'M CU- GAHHHHH! YEEEEEEES! AHHHHHHH, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YES BARRISS! BARRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISS!!!!!" Luminara was positively shouting Barriss' name when she came. First her head was thrown back in the cry, then she was hunched over as her abdominal muscles contracted fiercely. Every muscle in her body clenched to the point of nearly being painful. Nectar rushed out of her like a freshly broken dam. Streaming profusely onto Barriss' cunt-clamped face. The fluid flooded her mouth. She was so intoxicated with it that she swallowed as much as she could. She took down huge gulps of Luminara's cum but it wasn't enough. The thick juice still overflowed from her mouth and rushed past the labia, washing over Barriss' lips, chin, cheeks, and nose; reaching so far as to dampen her hairline. 

Luminara, so lacking in strength that she didn't even have the energy to think, fell to the side off of Barriss' face. If she hadn't, Barriss likely would've drowned in the sopping clutches of Luminara's crotch. Barriss pushed out the last mouthful of transparent cum to open her airway. She lay sucking down breaths to make up for those that she had missed while eating-out her master. 

In the aftermath, the two Mirilian women lie sprawled across the bed. The younger on her back, desperate for air. Her tattooed, green face shimmering with the thick fluid of her partner's sex. The older on her side, desperate for rest. The insides of her thighs coated in the same transparent gleam. 

Both were quickly drifting toward unconsciousness, heavily taxed by the immensely rewarding chore. Barriss Offee and Luminara Unduli fell into a greatly-rejuvenating slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to make a series of this in which Jedi from the Star Wars universe are involved in lesbian encounters. I will be continuing the Vakra series regardless.


End file.
